


Кто ты?

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Джону кажется, что он давно разучился улыбаться.





	

Джону кажется, что он давно разучился улыбаться.

Лет так пятьдесят назад.

Горькая усмешка замирает на его губах, когда он снова вспоминает, с чего всё началось.

С чего всё началось _на самом деле_.

Оглаживая сухую морщинистую руку Саманты, Джон представляет на её месте полную жизни молодую женщину с яркими глазами и бледной от долгого сидения взаперти кожей. Представляет Саманту, которой ещё нет и двадцати; представляет себя, вот так же проводящего пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони; а ещё представляет, какой запах был у её волос (сейчас они пахнут лишь старостью, в то время как он по-прежнему молод и полон сил) и какими на вкус были её пухлые розовые губы.

Поцелуи в тайне от всех, переглядывания и знаки, понятные только для них двоих, — те дни были прекрасны.

А сейчас?

Сейчас между ними лежала пропасть в пятьдесят чёртовых лет и одновременно миллионы световых, потому что Джон Гримм умер в той лаборатории на Марсе.

Вместо него воскрес кто-то иной.

Совершенный.

Воскрес Жнец.


End file.
